


Kaylee, Guess What Waits For You?

by melodicchaos



Series: Dance With Us Week [1]
Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, F/M, God and Religion, I had an idea and it went OFF THE RAILS, dance with us week, idk what this is, kaylee thinks about god and religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodicchaos/pseuds/melodicchaos
Summary: In her freshman year, Kaylee got a stick-and-poke tattoo of a star in the early hours of the morning.In her senior year, after having the Christ-ervention with Trent, she starts to think about what it all means to be a good Christian.
Relationships: Kaylee/Nick (The Prom Musical), Kaylee/Shelby (The Prom Musical)
Series: Dance With Us Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041282
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Dance With Us Week 2020





	Kaylee, Guess What Waits For You?

**Author's Note:**

> yeah uh idk what this is and it feels like inspiration porn but I think Kaylee's got some depth to her so I wanted to give her something since I think there's more to her than what meets the eye. I have another one planned about ms. alyssa greene herself so hopefully that will be better

“I have an idea…” Kaylee proposed one Saturday night. It was far too late for her and Shelby to be making any rational decisions, but just late enough that everything sounded like fun and exciting, so anything she proposed sounded great in Shelby’s mind. 

“Shoot,” Shelby grinned, grabbing a handful of popcorn. 

Kaylee reached under her bed, pulling out a stick and poke tattoo kit. “We should give each other tattoos.” 

“Are you crazy?!” Shelby cried. “What if our parents find out? They’ll kill us!” 

“Nothing major!” Kaylee rolled her eyes. “I already know what I want. A star right here,” she explained, pointing to her forearm. 

“All you need to do is help me, and say yes,” she continued. “Pretty please? I’ll be your best friend!” the short of the two girls sang, clutching Shelby’s hand. 

Shelby sighed, looking at the kit. “Fine,” she agreed. “If you get a star...I’ll do a..hmm..a moon! So we match!” 

“Yes!” Kaylee squealed, clapping her hands together. “That’ll be so cute!” 

A handful of Sour Patch Kids, half a cup of coffee, and one YouTube video later, the girls were ready to begin. Shelby ran into Kaylee’s bathroom, washing her hands as Kaylee disinfected the area and her arm before laying out all the materials on the medical paper. 

“Okay…now, ink into the glass jar,” Shelby let out a shaky breath, dropping the black ink into the jar. “Are you sure you want to do this? It’s permanent.” 

“Yes, I’m sure! Stop worrying about it!” Kaylee cried. Shelby nodded, pulling on her gloves and grabbing a thin needle. Slowly, she went to work, poking tiny dots in the shape of a star on Kaylee’s arm in precise movements, biting her lip in concentration. If she messed this up, Kaylee would be stuck with a permanent mistake on her arm for the rest of her life, unless, of course, she decided to get it removed, which Shelby doubted she would. Kaylee was the kind of person to laugh off mistakes, and ignore them, while Shelby obsessed over them.

“Why is this taking so long?” Kaylee whined, staring down at her arm. “Is that blood?”

“The video said there would be a little bit,” Shelby nodded. “Just don’t look.” 

“But what about when I do yours?” 

Shelby pressed her lips together. “You don’t have to do it,” she murmured, before continuing to work. 

Overall, no one really noticed Kaylee’s tattoo. When her parents asked, she choked it up to drawing on her arm, or a temporary tattoo that she and Shelby did for a game. That was, until a bunch of Broadway nobodies stormed into her perfect town to cause a ruckus. 

She had read the Bible up and down, cover to cover, and she had _never_ seen anything about tattoos being a sin. Masturbation, sure, and losing her virginity before marriage - though she did it anyway, and so did Shelby - but tattoos? Her youth pastor had tattoos! 

“You really believe all that stuff that Trent guy was telling us?” Kaylee asked, painting a coat of a deep, almost blood red nail polish on her left hand as Shelby painted hers a sky blue with immense amounts of concentration. 

Shelby furrowed her eyebrows, putting the brush back into the bottle. “Yeah! Of course I do...don’t you? You seemed pretty on board with it when he was giving us that pep-talk...lectury thing at the 7-11.” 

“I mean, I’m fine with accepting Emma...and Alyssa...and all the other gay people, but surely _everything_ isn’t a sin, right?” Kaylee frowned, putting her brush back in the bottle and breaking off a piece of the king size chocolate bar she and Shelby had been sharing. 

“You mean your tattoo?” Shelby teased. “Kayls, you’re stressing out over nothing...are we going to finish this up? I have National Honor Society tutoring at five. They somehow lost my hours, and now I have to redo them all,” she rolled her eyes, finishing her left hand and moving onto her right one. 

“Yeah, right, let’s go,” Kaylee nodded, finishing off her nails and tapping away on her phone while she waited for them to dry. 

As Shelby left, Kaylee’s mind couldn’t stop racing. Shelby did have a point...Shelby always had a point. She was always right, as infuriating as it was. She was overthinking everything, and stressing out over nothing. 

Come to think of it, she never found directly that being gay was a sin. And yeah..she knew having sex before marriage was a sin, but...everyone does it. It was just a part of life, and her parents weren’t even mad when she and Nick hooked up. 

If her youth pastor has a tattoo, she could too. It doesn’t really have meaning like Pastor David’s did, but she liked the memories of it. She liked being with Shelby, the warm bubbly feeling she got when Shelby held her arm and hand to hold back the pain, and how high she felt when the tattoo was done - whether that was because of the hour, the pain, or the amount of caffeine and sugar. 

_Maybe everything in the Bible shouldn’t be taken as the one true word,_ Kaylee thought, steaming out her cheer uniform. _It’s an old text. Of course it’s going to be outdated._

The Bible supported slaves, if she remembered correctly. And it frowned upon eating shellfish like lobster - which was her dad’s favorite food, and he was the most devout Christian of her entire family - but plenty of Christians she knew still ate it. 

_I can be a good Christian and not follow the Bible directly,_ Kaylee thought, hanging up her uniform and flopping down on her bed. _As long as I follow the general practices of Christianity, like ‘Love thy Neighbor’,_ she giggled to herself, staring up at her ceiling. 

_I’ll still be a good Christian. Besides...half of the way they teach us is just scaring us, and I **hate** being scared. _

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! comments and kudos aren't necessary, but are greatly appreciated!


End file.
